Fifty Shades of Home Alone
by BreBre16
Summary: When Grace and Carla, best friends, go away for five days with their husbands, Grace leaves Carla's teenage daughter Ana, her son's Christian's cell phone number in case of emergency! What will happen when things go unexpectedly and Christian is called to the rescue of his family friend who has a major crush on him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that this is completely AU. This will be set when Ana and Kate are teenagers and Christian, Elliot and Mia are adults moving on with their lives. Also, Grace and Carla are best friends and have been for a while._**

**_I'll try to update as quick as I can!_**

**_As always, EL James owns everything!_**

ANA

I can't believe that its finally the weekend and the beginning part of March break. Despite the fact that my mom and Ray are going away to a bed and breakfast with friends I'm pretty excited, especially since Kate, my best friend is coming over for movie night tonight. I think that were watching the Twilight Saga, which truthfully we've both seen a million and one times, but we need something to do tonight.

Normally on weekends, Ray and I have some father daughter bonding time, an occurrence which I truthfully enjoy. But this weekend I won't have him all to myself since him and my mother as well as their close friends, Grace and Carrick Grey are all driving from Seattle to up into Vancouver, Canada for the beginning of March Break. They leave tonight around 6pm and won't come home until Wednesday in the evening.

Mom and Ray have been friends with the Grey's for years, ever since mom and Grace had a sewing class together when I just started Kindergarten. Ever since that initial encounter they have been the best of friends.

When I was younger, they took turns with dinner parties, switching back and forth between the astounding Bellevue Mansion and our southern inspired bungalow. But, when their oldest two sons, Elliot and Christian moved out and Mia went to study in France a few years back, the flamboyant parties became exclusive to the adults, thus leaving me to lonely evening reading my favourite classic literature.

I truthfully miss Mia, she is just six months older than me, but was a grade ahead in school, so after she graduated Mia, Kate and I said our tearful goodbyes as she moved onto to studying beneath the most prestigious chef in France and Kate and I transitioned into our senior year.

Elliot is seven years older than Kate and I, and I happen to know that Kate has and always will have a huge crush on Elliot. I mean why wouldn't she? He's a successful, good-looking and older architect. Older has always been important for Kate, she prefers settled men with maturity, rather than the immature jocks that go to our public high school.

I mean, Kate was 16, a sophomore, who gave her v-card to a first year frat boy at the local university when she was at a party.

I on the other hand, have been much more reserved with my opinions on the Grey men, as well as my sexual experiences. I'm 18, almost 19 and the farthest I've gone with a guy is a not-too-hot make out scene at a Halloween party that Kate and Mia dragged me to a couple years ago. That was my first and remains to be my only, experience with a man, or should I say boy.

Finally at ten to six, Grace and Carrick pull up outside our bungalow in their modest SUV, ready for the next five day getaway. I quickly kiss my mom and Ray goodbye and swear up down, left and right that I will call if anythings wrong or if I'm in trouble. Mom has always been immature since she had me so young so reassuring her was easy enough.

Grace also gave me her cell number since she had a Canadian long distance plan and I could call at anytime. Mom said that she would call me every two days to check up. She looked worried, but she knows that I've been left on my own before and that I was responsible, but this was the longest trip that shes taken, leaving me home alone.

Just as we were saying goodbye, Grace steps in again saying to me and my mom, " Here's Christian's phone number, he lives in downtown Seattle. If theres an emergency and you can't get ahold of us, or something is immediately wrong, I want you to call him", with that she hands me a piece of paper with both her cell, Carrick's, Christian's and Elliot's. Gosh, I could put these to good work.

My mom looked visibly relaxed as they pulled away, just knowing that there would be someone in the city that could help me if I needed it, but I would never actually call him. I'm not bold enough for that, it would be much too embarrassing especially since I've had a crush on him since I was nine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian

Today has been hell, I don't know why everyone is so needy. First at work, I received roughly a million calls in regards to people needing help, like do I not pay people to help and do a job? But of course its my job to fix everything within my company.

To top a bad day off, Mother has told me that she was going away with their friend's Ray and Carla for five days. Throughout the conversation I kept wondering why this was any of my concern, I don't need to tell her everything about my personal life, she certainly doesn't need to tell me that she's going away with her friends.

But then I realized that she must be telling em this for a reason. She finally came out and told me that Ana, their teenage daughter was home alone and that since they would be out of the country, she gave her my cell number in case of emergencies. I groaned internally, thinking back to when Mia, Kate and Ana were in highschool.

FLASHBACK

When I lived with my parents after I dropped out of college, her, Kate and Mia would constantly be at my parent's place. They would have movie nights and sleepovers, doing all of the typical girl stuff. They would gossip long into the night and given that Mia's room was right next to mine, I could here the then 15 year olds, gossiping about guys and sex and first times.

They played truth or dare almost every sleepover, asking about crushes and other corny, childish things which seemed to be the cornerstones to their world. One night, I was just falling asleep when I overhear a game. This wasn't the first time, but it was the first time I heard something that interested me.

When it was Mia's turn she asked Kate and Ana a truth, "Name one unattainable guy who you would love to sleep with and explain why."

I heard the room go silent as Kate and Ana giggled Ana whispering, "Thats really personal".

Mia responded convincingly, "Come on Ana, we've already signed our rights away. Remember the document my dad made for us, saying that we can't talk about our private discussions with anyone but the three of us. Your secrets are safe, we have an NDA."

At this point I had trouble stifling my laugh, not wanting to interrupt their game, and them knowing I was spying on them. The three girls have an NDA, wow thats actually quite funny, they must be really concerned with protecting their secrets.

"Fine." Ana conceded, "Kate can go first since I had to answer first last time". She was grumbling obviously not happy with the fact that she had to spill her guts to her best friends, this must be quite personal and juicy.

Kate answered, excitedly, "Ok so theres this older guy, we all know him. He's 7 years older than me, really hot and I would just love for him to get into my panties. It would just be a really hot experience." Kate gushes after revealing that, leaving out one juicy detail.

"Oh my god! Who?" screeched both Ana and Mia. They really wanted to know.

"Ok, Elliot" she half screams and I can hear pillows being thrown at her.

She wants to sleep with Elliot? He's older than her, by a lot and she didn't even mention a relationship, just sex. She must have a crush on him.

The girls squeal, "Oh my god! You have a crush on my brother?" screamed Mia. "Ewww thats really gross Kate and I think Ana needs to answer before I puke from disgust to the fact that you like my brother, the gross sweaty builder!" she finishes her tyrant sounding disgusted that her friend could like her brother. I guess that is weird.

Then Ana began to speak, listening intently to the shy girl who didn't want to reveal anything. "Ok, so I've had a crush on this guy, you also both know him, quite well. I get really nervous around him and my panties are drenched as soon as he innocently touches me or speaks. He's absolutely fucking gorgeous and I would give him my virginity in a heart beat" she answered, nervousness evident in her tone.

She's a virgin? How? She was a very pretty girl but I secretly really wanted to know who she loved so much that she would give him her virginity so quickly. And who made her panties that wet, whoever he is requires a medal and a prize for being the ultimate womanizer. Whoever this guy is, I should ask him for tips/

The girls were obviously well aware that Ana was a virgin because they answered calmly with excitement evident in their voices, "Who?".

"Well," she whispers, "Mia please don't be angry!" Angry? Why would Mia be angry? "Well, I would sleep with... Christian".

There was silence. Absolute silence. She wants to sleep with me? How? I'm five years older than her and I've known her since she was in Kindergarten. She's like a sister, or so I thought. How do I affect her so much? And Why? Oh my god! This is not good. Shes too young.

Mia screamed, actually quite loud, "You like my brother too?". There was more silence, so I assumed she gave a silent response, "And you would give him your v-card?" Again silence. "Why, what's so special about my brothers? Can't you guys want to fuck guys who are not in my family?"

Her language took me by surprise. Mia is normally so prim and proper, never uttering a swear word. I tune the rest out not wanting to know why both Kate and Ana wanted to fuck my brother and I.

END OF FLASHBACK

I return to the present, praying to god that nothing goes wrong. Ever since that night I an respectful but try to avoid touching her on at all costs.

To appease my mother, I say that I will be here if somethings wrong, but I'm not going to go and babysit her. My mom was satisfied with my answer and I wished her a good trip. With that, the phone call ended and I return to my dinner. Thinking about the past day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana

Its ten after six, Kate should be getting here soon for our movie night. The Chinese is on the table and the living room is prepped with blankets and the movies.

A few minutes later my phone rings and I look to the caller ID, its Kate, "Hey Kate whats up?", I say silently wondering where she is.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry but my mom won't let me leave the house tonight since were supposed to be getting a huge thunder and wind storm." I look out the window and its dark, really dark and the wind is whistling.

I'm a little disappointed but I won't tell her that. "Oh its cool Kate, we can hang tomorrow. We can got to that spring break seniors party tomorrow at José's." Kate seems to brighten up at this. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

I look around and decide to plug my phone in to charge before the power goes off. Just then Mom call my cell. "Hey mama, whats up?"

"Oh just calling to see how you are, I here theres a big storm hitting Seattle". This wasn't a question but I respond by way of an explanation.

"Ya I know, Kate's not coming over, her mom wants her home if theres no power. She invited me over, but I decided to stay here."

Mom sounds worried and mumbles something to Grace. I here ruffling in the background and then Grace is talking on my mom's phone, "Hey, Ana, sweetie, I just called Christian, he's going to stop by when he's done work to keep you company."

I begin to stutter, "Oh Grace, that;s really not necessary. I'm a big girl, Christian doesn't need to look after me and I'm sure that he has plans". I begin rambling and Grace cuts me off.

"Oh pish posh. He's completely happy to keep you company and I would feel better about it." Says Grace in her please-I-insist tone. I agree and we say our goodbyes.

I decide that since Christian is coming over that I must change. I slip on a pair of black skinny jeans and Kate's low cut halter top that she left here last time she slept over. I also went to the bathroom, straightened my hair a bit, brushed my teeth and put on fruity perfume.

I go back to the living room and sit on the couch and begin watching a sitcom on TV. I here the sound of the front door nob turning and in walks this beautiful man with smouldering grey eyes. He makes his way past the kitchen and into to living area where I was sitting. He looks at me, and gives me a look that warns me. I don't know whether tonight will be heaven or hell.

My heart begins to race, and finally I say, "Hi". God I'm nervous Christian Grey in my living room, all alone. This is my dream!

"Why was the door unlocked? You know, you should always lock the door Anastasia, especially when your home alone. Anyone off the street could have walked in". He says chastising my like a child.

I look at him, shocked, "Sorry" I mumble softly, unable to say anything more. I finally after what feels like centuries of staring say, "Your mom said you were coming over. I just left the door unlocked so you could get in."

His face lightens and says, "Are you ok? This storm is going to be bad." Wow what a mood swing.

I ignore it, for fear that he might stop talking, "I'm ok. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I know that your mom insisted, but we can just say that you came and stayed for a while, if you want to go home?" I truthfully didn't want him to go, but I don't want to impose.

He looks at me and says, "I'm not one to leave a young woman alone during a big storm." He says his tone even. Then he continues, "Do you have flashlight? Candles? We also should make a fire." He says looking to me for a response.

"Well, umm... I have candles in my room. Flashlights, I think, are in the basement and firewood is in the garage." I say nervously making an attempt to remain calm in his presence.

He nods, and goes to get the firewood and makes short work of pulling a lighter from his pocket and starting a fire. I then quickly rush down the hall to my room and grab a couple candles and my own lighter, taking them with me to the living room.

When I return I find Christian sitting on the opposite end of the couch that I was sitting on, chewing on freshly made popcorn. I also take notice of the flashlights on the table.

"Wow, your quick", I mumble fiddling with the candles and then my blankets as I sit unceremoniously down on the couch.

He turns to me, "I'm very task oriented." He says nonchalantly. Wow he looks sexy as ever. Dark blue jeans, and a sweater. I could just stare all night but he says, "What do you want to watch before the power goes out?"

I respond shyly, "Well Kate and I were supposed to have a Twilight marathon, but we don't have to watch that if you don't want." I give him a way out, to choose but he just thinks.

When he responds he says, "Twilight's good, I've never seen it."

"Well its Mia, Kate and I's favourite movie marathon series" I joke lightening up a little. I stand up and kneel in front of the TV, putting the disk in and I sit back down and hit play.

We get to the part where Bella and Edward spend their first night together and make out. Then just as their done, the power goes out, leaving Christian and I in darkness. Wow a night with Christian Grey in the dark, what did I do to deserve this? I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews! I'll try and update as quick as I can! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4

Christian

"Fuck", I mutter. The powers out now and I'm sitting here with a barely legal adult, who has a crush on me and is dressed in tight, revealing clothes that cause my cock to throb.

I'm not going to be able to leave her alone tonight now, my mom would kill and especially now that the powers out, the security system is disarmed.

She just turned on a flashlight and is reaching in her pocket and pulling out a lighter. What is this girl doing with a lighter, she can't possibly smoke, can she? Then I finally ask, "Do you smoke, Ana? I won't tell anyone, just don't lie."

She looks at me with questioning eyes. I look down to the lighter in her hands then back to her face to give way of explanation and she replies, "No, Kate and I like the smell of candles so when shes over we light them and rather than rummaging through my kitchen to try and find one, I just keep it in my room."

She sounds nervous, like she has all night. I think this is the most that I've talked to her ever, even before I overheard her confession. I just nod.

Once all the candles are lit and the flashlight is on, the room isn't as dark as one would expect. I look to her and shes sitting at the other end of the couch, silent. Shes not going to talk to me, shes too shy. We can't just sit in silence all night either or this will be terrible. At least when the TV was on, the sounds of Edward and Bella's voices filled the silence, but now its just us.

I decide that I need to break the ice, "So what do you want to do?", I ask and she just shrugs in the I don't care kind of way. I can see that she's nervous and I suppose that my presence doesn't make it any easier. I come up with an idea, "Do you have any board games?".

She looks at me and says, "Sure, I'll go get them".

She moves to get up and I can see that she's shaky. "No, I'll go get them. Where are they?"

She looks pleased that she can sit back down. "End of the hall beside the linen closet." She says calmly. Maybe she's realized that she can't sit and avoid conversation all night?

Anyways I stand up and walk down the hall toward the bedrooms. I open the closet. Theres a bunch of puzzles and Life, Monopoly, Sorry and two other games that capture my attention- Would You Rather? And Truth or Dare.

An idea pops into my head. Hmm... this could be interesting. I walk back down the hallway carrying Monopoly, a classic along with Truth or Dare and Would You Rather. I stay calm even though I am excited for the long night ahead.

Ana's in the kitchen she asks, "Do you want a drink?" Wow, her voice is still shaky, maybe after tonight she will feel more comfortable with me.

I quickly respond, "Sure". She continues making drinks but I can't tell what shes pouring. Knowing my luck it will be milk or cheap non name fruit juice. "I picked some games that we could play, I'll go set them up" and with that I walk back to the living room placing the games on the coffee table.

"Ana walks into the room and hands me a glass and immediately I can smell the strong scent of whiskey. I look up, "Ana, your underage, why are you drinking?"

She looks at me funny and finally says, "I'm 18, an adult, please don't lecture me about the dangers of underage drinking, didn't you ever have a drink before you were 21?" She says in strong voice, not at all shaky. She turns her head and mumbles, "Plus I need a little liquid courage to get through tonight". I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I ignore the comment.

"Ana for your information, I did have drinks underage, but that doesn't mean that you necessarily should, although I'm not arguing because this whiskey is good", I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. I then say, "Okay lets play". And I point to the game on the table.

She spits out her drink, "You want to play...Truth or Dare?"

She sounds appalled and I give her a wry smile and say, "Yes".


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry that it took me a while to update! I've just been busy. I'll try to update quicker! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 5

Ana

What in god's name is he trying to do? Wait. Why does he want to play truth or dare? We can't! He'll find out I like him. Or maybe he already knows and wants me to admit it?

Oh well the questions that he can ask are predetermined anyways. I look to the table from the edge of the couch. I realize that its the game that Mia bought a couple of years ago. She must have left it here.

Then as Christian is setting up the game I think to myself and remember that Kate, Mia and I had to separate the dirty dares from the rest of the game.

I look at Christian as he sets up the stacks of cards on the table. Oh no! He pulls out both stacks of dare cards and shuffles them together. Some of those cards are really bad! Maybe he will see the cards once we start playing and call it off? I hope so.

Christian looks to me with an amused expression, "Ready to play?". He looks enthusiastic about the game. Well, we will certainly learn a lot about each other.

I take a long drink nearly downing half of the glass of coke and whiskey. I begin feeling light headed. Well at least I have liquid courage. I look to him and nod, "Ready", I say with apprehension clearly evident.

I spin the wheel that says the card that Christian has to pick from and ask me. I get truth, thank goodness. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing at least I didn't get a Super Truth or a Dare or a Double Dare. Theres a lot that could go wrong with this game

Christian picks up a card from the table and chuckles a little at the sight of the question, "Hmm, name something that your afraid of."

Oh good nothing too deep. I clear my throat, "Well, theres a couple things. I'm scared of snakes and the dark scares me like crazy. Normally I sleep with my lamp or TV on." Just as I finish, Thunder rumbles through the house causing me to jump. "Oh, and, umm, thunderstorms". I smile nervously.

Christian looks at me chuckling, "Well at least your not alone through it." I nod taking another drink. "My turn!", he says excitedly. Spinning the wheel, Christian gets a super truth.

I look to the card that I pick up and turn crimson. Christian looks at me with the I-wonder-what-your-thinking-but-I'll-find-out-soon look.

After I've stared at the card long enough he looks at me, "Ana are you going to read me the card?" I look at him and nod.

I take another drink, emptying my glass, "Well umm, Explain in detail, your, umm, first experience in...". I flush and look utterly mortified.

"My first experience in what Anastasia?", Christian asks coyly.

"Oh, umm, you know."

"Oh believe me, I have no idea what your asking, you'll have to finish the question." He doesn't play fair. He bats his eyelashes and I crumble.

"Ok fine I'll finish. Explain in detail, your first sexual experience." I say forcing the words out harsher than necessary.

He laughs, and notices my embarrassed face and shakes it off, "Well, hmm, ok I was 15. After I was finished working in the backyard of a family friend when the man's wife, who was like 20 years younger than him approached me. She started to flirt with me and then after a couple days after seeing her, she invited me inside her house for coffee one afternoon. She was a family friend so of course I said yes. So I went for coffee and she kissed me. I returned the gesture and we went to her room and slept together. It was quite the experience." Christian finishes, did he just say that he was molested?

I look to him, "Christian, were you molested?" I look shocked.

"Oh god no! She was only like 25, her husband was something in his late forties early fifties. She was hot so it just sort of happened. It was consensual and to be honest, I was the one who began heading up the stairs once she kissed me."

Well thats a relief, I guess. I mean I still count that as molestation, but he said that he initiated it. Who am I to say anything about it. I just look at him and he nods to the board in front of him. I spin it.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity-Fuck! Super Truth.

Christian picks up a card and says, "Its a freebie, I can ask any question I want." he looks at me smiling.

Oh god. I quickly pull myself together and say politely, "Ok, shoot". Deep down I'm worrying about what he wants to know.

He looks at me like the Cheshire cat and says in a calm collected voice, "Ana, name one unattainable guy that you would love to sleep with and explain why."

What the fuck? What kind of a question is that? My mind thinks back to that truth or dare game in Mia's bedroom at Bellevue. His questioned mirrored Mia's exactly. Oh my god, he knows! But how? Then I think back and remember that Christian was home from college at the time, and his room was right next to Mia's.

He overheard us! Oh my god! He knows. That means he expecting my answer. Oh god. What else did he hear? I can't remember the rest of that conversation, it was so long ago. I look to him with worry and an undertone of anger, "You know?". He says nothing waiting for my answer. Oh god? What do I say?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus in between updates but I kept going back wondering whether I took the story in the right direction. I just wanted to thank you all for the uplifting reviews, they truly are encouraging. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer as requested. I'm not sure if its what you guys meant but I tried so, I hope you all like it! As always, I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 6

Christian

I decide to play coy, just looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Her face is bright red with embarrassment. She looks nervous to answer, astonished and what I believe to be anger. I look to her but she is just staring at me.

I search her face for an answer as to how she feels. She looks frozen and stoic like. I need to know what she is thinking.

Through the darkness of the room, the only light that I can see is her face which looks beautiful. The bright red in her cheeks add colour to her face. Her hands are covering her eyes.

I wait patiently, not wanting to enrage her. Her hands keep covering her face not giving me any inclination as to what she is thinking.

I decide to move closer to her on the couch. I reach out and grab her hand and as I do, I'm shocked at what I see. A single tear drips down her cheek as our eyes meet.

Out of all of the get togethers that our families have had in the past years, I never saw Ana like this. Even when she was quite young and got hurt, she never cried. She never showed any inclination of pain, at least never in public. She was always her nervous but witty and lovable self.

Wait? Did I just think of her as lovable? Fuck Grey! She's too young for you, barely an adult! Stop thinking like that. Even though she is and has always been a beautiful girl in the subtle way that makes her even more beautiful.

I force myself to get my mind back on track as I realize that I have a young girl who is crying. I look at her and I feel hurt. Hurt that I hurt her with my question. I should have never asked that or exposed the truths that I know.

"Ana..." is all that I can manage to say. My throat feels hoarse and I continue to try and let words escape. It probably been around five minutes since I initially asked the question, but it feels like an eternity.

Ana still has her head in her hands when I say, "Ana, I'm sorry. My question was inappropriate. Please ignore it." I sound heartbroken because truthfully I really wanted to hear the same answer that Ana revealed to Mia and Kate at that slumber party.

I look up from my lap and hear a muffled sound. Oh god. Please say that she isn't crying. I don't think that I'd be able to deal with that. What can I say to make her feel better? I've never had an actual relationship before so I've truthfully never had to deal with tears.

Maybe I should give her a hug? No, then she'll think I'm pitying her. Give her space? Maybe I should go?

I'm pulled out of my reverie by the muffled sound getting louder. I grab her hand with a worried gaze. She looks up and to my amazement shes laughing? Is she she laughing at me. I look at her confused and this just makes her laugh more.

I look to her, my worries subside, "Ana, are you alright?" She continues to laugh. If I didn't know any better I'd think shes drunk, "Ana", I say, "Are you drunk?"

She looks at me and laughs harder. "No" she manages between giggles. "I've only had one drink with you." She continues laughing "And your," she laughs, "question, completely sobered me up."

So she thinks that I'm amusing? Well at least it isn't the alternative. "Ana, whats so funny about the question?"

She's calmed down a bit. "Well," she pauses, "I suppose that its the audacity to your question. Or maybe I'm just stunned that you mimicked the same question that I was forced to answer when I was fifteen."

I'm unsure how to respond so I choose to be witty, "So has your answer changed?" I automatically kick myself for asking this question. It was entirely inappropriate.

"Well," she says pausing, "I suppose I could answer that, or we could continue playing this game and you could figure it out through my actions?" She gives me a knowing look.

She knows the secrets of the game and what each card reads. She's testing me to know my limits.

Then I remember the separate bundle of cards and the look that she gave me when I mixed them in. Oh god, there must be sexual dares and questions in here.

My pants tighten, great I say to myself sardonically, perfect timing. I look at her. All traces of nervousness has subsided and shes gazing at me through her eyelashes.

Fuck she's sexy. I decided to oblige her and I say, "Ok, just so long as you know that we don't have to do anything that your not comfortable with."

She looks at me smiling, "Splendid . I do believe it to be my turn to ask you a question." The way she says ' ' is hot. Just how it rolls off of her tongue. Oh her tongue... Grey! I stop myself and gesture to the game.

I spin the board and it lands on super truth, great this is not going to be good. "Shoot" I say.

She picks up the card and she says clearly, "What is your most obscure sexual fantasy." Oh great, just a question that either land an expose on me in the Seattle Times or will make me sound like a creep. I decide to go with a mundane answer, "Well I suppose it would be using tie ups and other, umm, toys." There that suffices, lots of people use toys and tie ups.

She looks at me probably expecting me to reveal more but my lips are sealed. I'm not saying anything about my playroom or how, in between subs, I have one night stands. I've never had a real relationship before, even as a teenager. Would I be willing to try it with Ana? Grey! Shes 18, too young!

I decide to end the turn as I say, "Your turn." She looks to me and spins the board. She gets a double dare. I pick up the card and as I gaze at I believe my face is white. She looks at me. I shake my head, clear my throat and say, "Your double dare is to" I pause taking a deep breath, "give" hmm I clear my throat, "perform oral sex on me." She looks at me surprised at what I just said, I quickly look at her an add in, "You don't have to do this, you know what, we can completely disregard the dare, lets move on"

I quickly spin the board but I'm surprised. She makes her way over to me. She bends down, between my legs and looks up at me through her eyelashes, " , I do believe that I have a dare to perform." Holy fuck! Where did this girl come from? She's confident and controlling. Where did the shy girl that I grew up with disappear to?

She starts to reach for my zipper when I remember a key component to the conversation that I eavesdropped on, "_I would give my virginity to him in a heartbeat_".

Holy fuck! "Ana, Ana stand up." I give her the voice that I reserve for my subs. She obeys. I decide to soften my tone she is after all, not my sub, just a really hot girl who may or may not be a virgin. "Ana before you do this, you have to clear a few things up for me."

She looks at me and says, "Ok anything you need shoot."

I look to her cutting to the chase, "Ana you know I heard your conversation a couple of years ago and I know what you said that you felt to you friends, but I need to know, do you feel the same now? Do you still want me sexually?"

She looks at me and without hesitation responds, "Christian, I have always wanted you and I will always want you".

I look at her, "Ok just one more thing. You must know, I heard all of your conversation including an important detail which I need to know if it remains true. Ana, are you a virgin?"

She looks at me and giggles, her cheeks darken with embarrassment and I know that the shy innocent girl is still there. "Yes" She responds, "Yes, I'm still a virgin and I stand by those words. I would give my virginity to you in a heartbeat."

I look to her. She is absolutely gorgeous, from head to toe. Its been three years since that initial comment and shes still a virgin? I look a her and no way am I allowing this young woman who I care about and who cares about me, suck me off and call that her first sexual encounter. No way can I let that happen. I ask her, "You want me?" I sound urgent.

"More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

"Well then, what gentleman would I be if I allowed your first experience to be anything less that romantic? She looks at me questioningly. I hold out my hand and she takes it and I begin leading her in the direction of her bedroom by candlelight. I open the door, allowing her to go in first. She enters and I follow in behind her, closing the door. I look to her and say, "Ready?"

She only gives me a quick nod before I've pretty well tackled her and have her back on the bed with me on top, my tongue pushed into her mouth, caressing her tongue. Its a beautiful kiss infused with love, admiration, wanting and lust.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating its been a crazy couple of weeks, but I'll try to be more consistent. Thanks for the reviews! I don't know how you guys will feel about this chapter but I hope you like it! As always Thanks and I own nothing!**_

Chapter 7

Ana

Oh my god, he's good. He is so good. Not that I have anything to compare it to but if all sex were like that I don't see why people would ever get out of bed.

Were now laying in my double bed, cuddling, my back to his front, in the after glow of love-making. I know that this was probably a one time thing, but a part of me wishes he could be mine forever.

He was just so gentle, he knew it was my first time, he knew that it was going to hurt, but to be honest, I'm glad it was him who broke my hymen and not some frat boy like Kate. I'm glad it was someone who offered me a way out, I'm glad it was someone who cares about me.

The power is still out as we continue to lay in bed. I can't sleep. I look to my watch, my eyes straining against the darkness. I use the candle for light. Its only midnight, far to early to go to sleep on a Friday.

I wiggle out of Christian's arms and look at him. He looks so young when he's asleep, so peaceful. I stand up and go to my closet, grabbing my robe. I look back to him and go to leave my room.

I quietly open the door and walk to the living room. I pick up our glasses from earlier tonight and fix myself another drink of whiskey and coke.

I'm just finished pouring when Christian walks into the kitchen in just his pair of jeans from earlier. Oh his chest. His chiselled chest and his happy trail. Oh god, just looking at him is making me want him again.

I think he sees my gaze, never breaking from his chest. He chuckles and lets out, "Like what you see?"

I turn red, luckily the flashlight I'm using doesn't give me away. I look at him, "Most definitely, Mr. Grey. Now would you like another drink?" I ask, politely as ever.

"Please", Christian responds courteously.

Once I finished fixing the drinks, we go to sit back down on the couch. This time, we sit on the sectional. I put a blanket on my lap, cross my legs and face him, my drink in my lap.

Christian looks at me, "You know Ana, I don't know what to say but I feel like we have to talk about it."

I look at him, he looks worried. "Here I'll start, I just have to tell you that, that was..." I pause searching for words, "amazing and to be honest, I don't know why people ever get out of bed." I avoid his gaze after that line as I giggle.

Christian chuckles, "Well, that was amazing for me to, but... Ana I don't know how to say this but, I'm much too old for you. I'm five years older than you and if your parents ever found out that we had sex, they would charge me with rape and assault and probably a million other things. Ana, that sex was amazing and I truly care about you, but, I don't think it can happen again." His voice lowers as he says the last line.

My heart breaks, "Christian, Christian," I'm on the verge of tears, maybe its the alcohol, but I'm emotional, "Christian please. I don't want you to regret sleeping with me. I don't and please don't make me feel like I should. That definitely was not rape. And just so you know, I would never tell anyone anything about us. Christian, you know I've always liked you as more than a friend. Please don't leave yet." I sound desperate, but I don't care. After such a great experience, I don't want him to think that it was a mistake. I certainly don't want him to leave.

"I won't leave, I promise. But if thats really how you feel than I need to know, what do you want us to become. Its obvious you don't want to forget about tonight but we could continue on being friends, we could be more than friends, Ana I just need to know what you want." Christian says in a desperate plea for my thoughts.

I think about it. What do I want? Does he want to go out with me? Do the boyfriend thing? "Well, I would like to try and be more than friends, but I don't know how that would work or if you would want that. I mean my mom would be okay with it, her and Ray love you but how would you feel?"

I avoid eye contact and start thinking, I would never of been so bold on my own, it was the liqueur talking. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. No definitely not. That was not a good idea. He's looking at me, and when I make eye contact I see a small smile stretch over his lips, "Anastasia, I would like that very much, but I think that we need to tell your parents when they get back."

"I agree, oh Christian" I look at him and jump into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my hair.

There was one tiny detail that I left out. I don't just like him, I love him and I would do anything for him and I mean anything. I just don't want him to think I'm weird that I love him.

"Ana, you are so beautiful, and just so you know, I may have only realized it tonight, but I've always liked you to." Christian sounds so heartfelt, its sweet. He continues, "Ana, I don't know what our relationship will look like, but I want you to know that I've never done the girlfriend thing before, I've only ever had casual sex and a different type of sex partner, one I will tell you about when your at my place so that I can explain it to you properly so that your not scared. There is one thing though, I need you to know that I never thought of you as that _type_ of partner, I've always thought of you in a romantic way."

I look at him and nod in a understanding way, "I understand how you want me Christian, its pretty apparent", I say as I rub my hand over the zipper of his jeans where I feel his ever growing erection, "You can tell me whenever you feel like you should, I won't run away or be scared, I promise."

Christian looks at me with a look of admiration and he kisses me in a heartfelt and loving kiss. I reach up and feel for his zipper, gently undoing it as well as the button, freeing his erection and with that we were engulfed in each other once more.


End file.
